Goodnight
by ticaminha
Summary: "Era uma noite fria e escura. A única coisa que realmente os iluminava e aquecia era o amor que ambos tinham um pelo outro. Talvez fosse a hora de reconhecer que aquilo era tudo que ela precisava." [ZeroxYuuki]


**Chapter Unique **

* * *

Yuuki estava deitada em sua cama, com a barriga para baixo, perdendo-se em pensamentos, quando ouviu o barulho da maçaneta.

— Querida? – Ela pode ouvir a voz grossa e calma que ecoou pelo ambiente. A porta foi fechada, bloqueando a luz que ali havia entrado. O quarto estava escuro, apenas com a luz da lua que entrava pela sua janela, denunciando a chegada da noite. Yuuki ao ouvir a voz que reconheceu ser de Kaname afundou a cabeça em seu travesseiro, um sinal claro de reprovação.

O rapaz de aproximou da cama em passos silenciosos, sentando delicadamente na mesma.

— Querida? – Chamou novamente, agora passando uma de suas mãos do cabelo castanho escuro da garota, entrelaçando seus dedos.

— Hm? – Yuuki respondeu com preguiça, o fato de estar com o rosto no travesseiro abafava o som de sua voz. Pode sentir o 'carinho' que Kaname fazia em seu cabelo. Ela virou-se na cama, deitando-se de lado, podendo ver o rosto de Kaname em meio à luz fraca do local.

— Queria saber se estava bem... – Disse Kaname, agora abandonando os cabelos da moça – Não tenho a visto recentemente, e quando a vejo, me parece estranha.

— Estou bem Kaname, obrigada por se preocupar. – Disse em resposta, friamente. O rapaz então se curvou, aproximando seu rosto do de Yuuki, podendo assim sentir sua respiração e coração descompassados. A garota estava, de fato, nervosa, e com certeza, não estava em uma situação muito agradável, de acordo com seus pensamentos anteriores. Os lábios gelados de Kaname tocaram o rosto de Yuuki, demoradamente, fazendo-a sorrir, mesmo que sem vontade. Ele sabia que ela não estava bem, mas optou por não força-la a dizer o que não quisesse.

— Bom, se está tudo bem, já vou indo- Disse o rapaz, levantando-se da cama e sorrindo para Yuuki.

Ele realmente esperava que a moça pedisse para que ele ficasse, porém ela não moveu um músculo ou disse alguma palavra, desapontando-o. Saiu pela porta, fechando-a ruidosamente. Yuuki continuou deitada, e voltou a se virar para a posição anterior. Suspirou profundamente. Depois de tanta reflexão, finalmente chegou ao ponto de ver que ser amor por Kaname não poderia ser algo mais que fraternal, por mais que fosse difícil.

Por um momento lembrou-se de Zero, provocando-a, as discussões que a faziam ficar extremamente irritada, mas que não podia ficar um dia sem.

Levantou-se da cama, calçou os chinelos velhos e sem pensar duas vezes, foi em direção ao quarto de Zero.

Quando andava pelo corredor passou por Kaname, que achou estranho tanta 'animação' de um minuto a outro, mas o mesmo sabia que não era o motivo daquilo, já que ela não havia demonstrado nenhum interesse em sua visita, o que o fez bufar de desapontamento.

Já na porta do quarto de Zero, Yuuki bateu na porta, batidas rápidas, quais o som ecoava pelo corredor vazio, em que se encontrava Kaname, observando a cena.

Zero não demorou muito a atender, continuou sério e frio ao ver Yuuki, e logo, Kaname por ali. Puxou Yuuki para dentro de deu quarto, fechando a porta brutalmente, o que provavelmente fora provocação a Kaname.

— O que você quer? – Suas palavras eram ásperas.

— Quero ficar com você. – A garota sentiu-se corar naquele momento em que suas palavras saíram rapidamente, sem ela ao menos pensar duas vezes.

— Como é? – Zero mostrou-se espantando, mas não lhe eram palavras incômodas.

— Eu preciso... – Agora, as palavras saiam com uma certa dificuldade- Eu preciso de você. Respirou fundo, sentindo suas bochechas queimar de vergonha ao dizer aquelas palavras a Zero, que agora estava a encarando e analisando cada centímetro de seu rosto.

Zero aproximou-se de Yuuki, puxando-a pelo braço e abraçando-a. Espantada, envolveu a cintura do rapaz com ambos os braços, repousando a cabeça em seu peito - que estava nu-, respirando aliviada. Não esperou nem em seus melhores sonhos que ele tivesse essa reação, mas agora estava feliz, tão feliz que não saberia explicar se perguntassem a ela. Mesmo com toda a história de que Kaname era seu irmão, sabia que tinha alguém que poderia amar e ser correspondida, sem ter medo, e sem se sentir culpada por isso. Gostou muito de Kaname, com toda a sua alma, mas teve de entender, com muita dificuldade, que não poderia mais ser assim, mesmo que ambos quisessem, aquilo estaria errado de alguma forma, sempre estaria, e em algum momento lembraria que ela era seu irmão e não conseguiria prosseguir. Não queria o sofrimento dele, muito pelo contrário, Kaname sempre seria para ela, uma das pessoas mais importantes de sua vida, e que não conseguiria viver sem, queria acima de tudo sua felicidade, mesmo não podendo estar com ele.

O rapaz afastou seu corpo do dela, causando um resmungo de reprovação da mesma, o fazendo rir. Segurou as duas mãos geladas da moça, que em contato com as dele sentiu um calor que lhe agradava profundamente. Assim, depositou seus lábios delicadamente nos dela, iniciando um beijo lento. Zero largou as mãos de Yuuki, encostando-a na porta, colocando uma se suas mãos na porta, na altura da cabeça de Yuuki. Com a outra mão segurou o rosto de Yuuki, de forma apaixonada, ela repetiu o gesto com uma de suas mãos, deixando a outra no ombro do rapaz. Ambos mordiam os lábios um dos outros, deixando a área avermelhada e com leves inchaços que foram se intensificando até apareceram por ali, algumas gotas de sangue, que sumiram rapidamente quando se passava a língua na superfície.. Pararam o beijo rapidamente, ambos respirando ofegantemente.

O local não estava mais frio como estivera antes, ambos se sentiam aquecidos, independente da temperatura exterior.

— Obrigada Yuuki. – disse Zero, rompendo o silêncio ali presente, fazendo a corar.

— Eu te amo. – disse por fim, novamente suspirando, abaixando seu rosto.

— Eu também. – Zero sorriu e levantou o rosto dela pelo queixo, fazendo-a olhar para ele, ela assim, sorriu em resposta, colocando suas mãos sobre as dele, que agora estavam em seu rosto.

— Preciso ir. Volto aqui amanhã bem cedo, já que as turmas diurnas voltarão ao seu período normal de aula. – Disse Yuuki, tirando de forma delicada, as mãos de Zero do seu rosto.

— Só, por favor... Não muito cedo. - Zero disse, rindo e a fazendo rir, e por fim, depositando seus lábios novamente nos de Yuuki, em sinal de despedida.

Zero então, deu um passo para trás, deixando espaço para que Yuuki se virasse e fosse embora.

Kaname ainda estava no corredor, e ao ver Yuuki com os lábios vermelhos e inchados sentiu uma pontada em seu coração, a qual não devia sentir, mas que fazia parte dos sentimentos que não tinha controle sobre.

— Me desculpe Kaname. – disse Yuuki passando por ele, abaixando a cabeça e aumentando a velocidade de seus passos até chegar a seu quarto. Fechou a porta que fez um barulho alto, ecoando pelo corredor.

Kaname foi então, em direção a saída do local, dirigindo-se a classe noturna, e, logo que chegou, ao seu quarto. Sentiu-se inútil e magoado, mesmo sabendo, que não poderia estar nos 'planos de felicidade' de Yuuki, tinha de aceitar esta realidade, por mais difícil que fosse, saberia que ela estava feliz.


End file.
